Tarzan
by spreadyourwingsandflyaway
Summary: A collection of one-shots. kerchak/tarzan slash. Please read & review!3 Will be rated T & M etc. NO INCEST. I Know That They Aren't Father And Son BUT To Tarzan In The Movie etc. Kerchak Is Like His Father. And I Don't Want You Guys To Think That Tarzan Sees Him As His Dad In My One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I told you guys that i would be back! Mwohahaha! Haha just kidding;p

Anyway I have decided that I will start writing a collection of one shots about Tarzan!

Why wouldn't I? Tarzan is hot! And nobody writes slash fanfics that contains tarzan/kerchak!

Yeep that's right you heard me!

BUT it isn't incest in this story! Kerchak and Tarzan isn't father and son. Ok? Good.

It will contain:

ApeKerchak/HumanTarzan

ApeKerchak/ApeTarzan

HumanKerchak/HumanTarzan

Yeeep so let's go on with the story!3

Title: Lovely Love.

Author: Spreadyourwingsandflyaway.

Pairing: APEkerchak/HUMANtarzan

Warning: Tarzan OC (I think.)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Tarzan was swinging by the tree tops, having a firm hold on the vines that carelessly hung in the jungle.

He was only seeing blurs of green and sometimes brown as he almost flew forward.

TPOV.

I could feel the wind in my face and how it made my hair loop, he felt so free and happy like this. Swinging and gliding on trees was something that was a part of him, a part of him that no one could take away from him.

After slowing down a bit, he saw something in the corner of his eye something blue…Oh! A butte- DONK!

I hit something, something hard, very hard.

He hadn't even noticed that he had been swinging just a few meters over the ground and right now he was sitting on his ass on the ground surrounded by plants and toxic flowers. But any way back to the immerse pain on his…well actually…everywhere. The immerse pain that was everywhere.

He cautiously looked up, trying to take in every detail getting himself ready for fighting… if needed.

It was big. It was black. It was **big**. It was hairy and muscular…wait? Muscular? He quickly raised his eyes up towards it's head. Wait a minute he recognized that head… and body.

Kerchak?

Yes. Kerchak.

His mate.

He quickly tried to rise, but his body and mind did not agree on that point, his head started to spin and it made him sit back down again.

He raised his hand to his head, wincing slightly.

Kerchak actually looked down on him in amusement but also concern. Kerchak's body was enormous so to be able to come down to his level on the ground he would have to lie on the ground.

But.

Kerchak ignored that revelation, he didn't have the time to "lay on the round and play". Kerchak took his big arms out and put them around Tarzan's lithe body and lifted him up. Holding him like a baby. Humiliating. But as he was being embraced he couldn't help but to relax into the embrace and blush like a "teenage girl" (that's what Jane said it was)

KPOV

I looked down on my silly little human. Yes human that's what Tarzan was… according to the little old man in the strange white hair under his nose.

Tarzan was his, and his only.

I looked down at him and at the same time using my legs and right hand to go towards our family.

Holding him close gave me comfort and made me feel relaxed just like Tarzan looked right now.

"Kerchak?" I heard my mate ask.

I made I noise in return.

"Kerchak?" I heard my mate ask again.

I made an even louder noise in return.

"Kerchak?" he asked yet again.

"What" I growled in annoyance.

"You Comfy. Me sleep." He said in a exhausted voice.

I grunted in return.

Letting him press into my fur.

TPOV

As I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was warm, it had become a regular thing since Kerchak and I had mated. Kerchak was possessive, dominating and easily jealous. The jealous thing was both negative and positive. Once tuff and I had played just like we used to do before Kerchak and I mated, we wrestled and had generally fun.

But Kerchak had seen us after a while and took it as a challenge (for the place as my mate)

And he roared making birds and small animals including big ones run away I fright.

Tuff also perked up, seeing Kerchak running with his fangs on display.

I remember yelling at tuff to run. Tuff got away with a scratch on his arm after kerchak's claws.

Kerchak stood over me, twirling around once in a while roaring at nothing.

I didn't see tuff or tantor for a couple of days.

"Tarzan… go back to sleep." I heard Kerchak's voice rumble covered with sleep.

"Mmhm…" I hummed in return.

Kerchak is a great mate, he protected me made me feel save and made me feel like I was a part of something magnificent.

"Tarzan… I can hear you think. Go. To. Sleep."

"Of course, honey." I said.

I could feel Kerchak freeze. When I looked up at him, into his eyes he looked confused.

"What's a honey?" he asked. And honestly I didn't know either.

"I don't know, Jane says it to Clayton all the time. I think it means…something about an insect…but Clayton always smiles and gives Jane a kiss." I replied blushing a little…*cough cough*…a lot.

Kerchak just stared at me making me blush even harder.

He slowly brought his face closer to mine and pressed his lips onto mine.

"Can you go to sleep now?" he said as he pulled away from me.

"Mmhmm" I squeaked out, with a big grin on my face.

**THE END**

Hahahahahahaha…ha. Ha. Ha.

That was that;p

Did you enjoy it? I know I'm not do good at writing and stuff but I hope you guys liked it anyway*:* don't expect me to update frequently or anything I only update when I'm not lazy….and I am lazy like all the time!

….My shoulder hurts….

….i hope you will review….

….it makes me happy….

….and I feel wanted….

….Yeep that's that….

….Now I'm going to read some slash story's.…

….Yeep I'm gonna do that now…..

….right now….

….i'm doin it now….

….right now….

….bye…

….later….

….xoxo….


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm baaack. I have a holiday this week and I thought that it would be nice if I could update one of my stories, and I chose the Tarzan one-shot collection…Obliviusly. I hope you will like it and reviews are always welcome.

It will contain HUMAN-kerchak / HUMAN-tarzan.

AU-HighSchool with Valentine's Day and Jock!Kerchak & Cheerleader!Tarzan.

Warning: OC. Tarzan's parents are alive and Tarzan is a lttle bit girly.

Author: Me! (spreadyourwingsandflyaway)

According to Disney Tarzan's father's name is John Clayton Greystoke and his mother's Alice Greystoke. They won't be mentioned here, but maybe in the future.

..oOo..

"Buy your vanlentie rose over here! One rose for 1 dollar! Spread the love people!"

The talking, yelling, laughter and chairs scraping on the floors was almost loud enough to overrule the student council as they were selling roses in the cafeteria. But with the help from their newest member, Amy the living megaphone they managed to make a success.

"I hate valentines…" Jane mumbled beside me. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and sighed deeply. Tarzan just laughed and so did the rest of the people on their table, Tarzan rearanged his cheerleading skirt and pulled his legs under him while leaning towards Jane.

"That's because you…" he said and pointed at her"…don't have a hott piece of man candy to fu-´"

"Tarzan!" Jane practiclly screamed out, red as a tomato in the face.

"What?" He laughed, Tarzan smiled evilly and took a bit out of his apple. "I was going to say ´fuss over you` I promise."

"Why do I have trouble beliving that?" Jane replied. "Besides, not all of us have the captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school and the hottest guy around here as their boyfriend…Oh wait, you do Tarzan. You do!"

"Don't use Kerchak as a exapmle, you'll never find someone like him honey. " Tarzan winked at her and threw a piece of bread at her, intentionally missing her by an inch. She let out a yelp and swerved on her chair when trying to avoid the incomming piecie of bread. Letting out a chuckle, Tarzan decided to stop teasing her.

He tucked away some hair behind his ear and sighed. "Jane, honey? Someday you'll find your own Kerchak and when you do, a stupid valentine rose won't matter." Jane smiled and nodded.

"Stupid?" Said a voice behind them. There stood kerchak holding a rose in his right hand and smirking at Trazan. He flew out of his chair and jumped into Kerchak's waiting arms. Tarzan hooked his legs around Kerchak's middle and place hundreds of little kisses all over his boyfrind's face.

"I missed you baby…Where were you?" Kerchak walked towards Tarzan's seat at the table, with Tarzan in his arms and sat down with him on his lap.

"Practise…you know that." Kerchak replied. Letting out a whine, Tarzan grumbled out "That dosen't make me miss you less…"

"I know, you wanna be my valentine?" He said and gave him the red rose. Tarzan took it and smelled it. He closed his eyes as he smiled happily.

"I love you baby, of course I will."

"So it's not stupid?" Kerchak asked. He hugged Tarzan a little closer and smirked over his shoulder.

"No no, of course not! It's very beautiful, I love it." Tarzan rushed out.

"I'm glad, I love you to." Kerchak said and kissed him.

"Okay first of all, What happened with '_someday you'll find your own Kerchak and when you do, a stupid valentine rose won't matter'…_"

"Jane!"

"And second! You guys are so sweet my teeth are rotting in my mouth just by watching this...

..oOo…

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

_And I suck at writing, I know. But please R&R! _


End file.
